


Telephone

by Yellowblitzever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Set before Will blows up the place, Set during the war for L'manberg, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Worried Phil, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowblitzever/pseuds/Yellowblitzever
Summary: L'manberg is in shambles, a war was currently ongoing and all Phil can do is cycle through his sons' phone numbers in the hopes that someone will answer.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 39





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soupman2277](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupman2277/gifts).



> Gift for my best friend who got me into this fandom. Thank you Soup!!!
> 
> This is a spin on the scene where Phil shows up in L'manberg (kinda it takes place just before that) where he was always on the server but just no where near L'manberg or anyone lie on the server for that matter.  
> (Also I know Techno says his character isn't related to Phil or Will but I wrote this before I found out about that)
> 
> Also anyone in this is the character seen in the dream smp and not the person who plays said character.

Philza rubbed his eyes as the phone dialled again only to be abruptly cut off with a familiar emotionless recording. 

"I'm sorry, but the number you've dialled is unavailable. Please try again later."

_**Beep** _

"Damn it, Techno!" Philza cried and hung up. He sunk onto his bed, face contorted with worry as he scrolled to   
Tommyinnit's contact. A picture of the loud teen greeted Philza causing his heart to sink. L'manberg is in shambles, a war was currently ongoing and all Phil can do is cycle through his sons' phone numbers in the hopes that someone will answer.

"Hey...."

"Tommy!" Philza shot up from the bed. Had he finally answered?

"Just kidding, haha! I'm not available right now you'll have to call me back later. I'm probably-"

Phil hung up after that. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for that by now. But everytime he heard that voice mail, he truly believed his youngest son was finally answering!

Scrolling even further down, Philza tapped on Wilbur's phone number and pressed the phone to his ear. "Please Will." Philza begged. The phone rang and for a second, Philza got his hopes up. Suddenly the ringing was abruptly cut off and Phil was met with silence.

Wilbur hung up on him.

Philza sank back onto the bed. He threw his phone against the head board, not caring if he'd damaged it in anyway. His arms rested on his knees, and Phil lent down so that his head head was centimetres away from his fingertips.

No one was answering! Not even Tubbo, his adopted son, was answering his calls, or his grandson, Fundy. The lack of response made Phil sick with fear. His family were fighting! He should be there with them! He should be there to help them! What if they'd gotten hurt? What if they'd lost the war! Gods forbid, what if they'd all been killed?

No! No, he couldn't think like that! His boys are strong, real strong. They'll be ok, they'll fine! But still, he needed some sort of proof, some sort of evidence to ease his aching heart. His tired eyes drifted towards his discarded phone when he suddenly realised that Wilbur's phone rang. It actually rang! He hung up! This had to mean something! This had to mean that his boys were alive! 

Philza shot up like a rocket. He grabbed his phone, yanked his coat off of the back of a chair, and dawned his usual green and white hat. His shoes were waiting for him at the door and after swiftly putting them on, Philza was out of his house. He was going to L'manberg. He needed to see his family, make sure his boys were safe.

As Philza dashed to the war zone, his wings carrying him as fast as possible. It was only when he was close to the battlefield that his phone began to vibrate wildly. He yanked the device out of his coat's pocket and smiled wildly upon seeing Wilbur's name. Philza answered the call immediately. 

"What are you doing?"

"...Phil?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologise for any errors made within the short fic. I also apologise if this seems OOC. I'm relatively new to the whole Dream SMP and I'm still getting used to all the different people involved.
> 
> I find it funny that I got this idea whilst listening to telephone by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
